1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for attaching two or more components and, more particularly, to such a method for ensuring orientation of three attached components.
2. Background Information
During the assembly of electrical conductors, an operation known as “spinning” is frequently used. During spinning, one conductor having a cylindrical projection is fitted into a circular hole of another conductor. This is followed by a peening operation that deforms some of the protruding material, thereby joining the two conductors together.
For example, during the manufacture of current transformer assemblies for circuit breaker trip units, an assembly including a load end conductor having a circular opening, a center conductor having two cylindrical projections, a current transformer, and a line end conductor having a circular opening is assembled. The relative orientation of the load end conductor with respect to the line end conductor is critical. First, one of the cylindrical projections of the center conductor is inserted through the circular opening of the load end conductor. Next, a first spinning or peening operation deforms that first cylindrical projection of the center conductor, in order to attach the center conductor and the load end conductor together. Then, the other of the cylindrical projections of the center conductor is inserted through the circular opening of the line end conductor, and the line end conductor and the load end conductor are suitably aligned. Next, a second spinning or peening operation deforms that second cylindrical projection of the center conductor, in order to attach the center conductor and the line end conductor together. Although the line and load end conductors are initially suitably aligned, the bonds between the cylindrical projections of the center conductor and the circular openings of the line and load end conductors may break during manufacture, installation, use or repair of the trip unit. Hence, the line and load end conductors may become misaligned, thereby requiring corrective repair.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method for attaching two or more components.
There is also a need for an improved method for ensuring orientation of three attached components.